


Pretty in Pink (and Green, and Every Color In Between)

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Genderfluid Lance, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Prom, nonbinary pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk has had a crush on Lance since middle school.  Lance only vaguely knows Hunk from sharing a class with Pidge, but decides to ask Hunk to prom.  It goes...Well, it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so!!!!!!!! i am back!!!!!!!! with more hance!!!!!!!!  
> this month has been rough lately, and things will probably still be rough for a while. but i wanted to get this fic written and posted before i head off to college on thursday.  
> still hate titles. still bad at summaries. still bad at tagging. the usual things

  February was cold as balls, and their high school apparently had better things to fund than proper heating.  Which was why Hunk was awkwardly twisted around the coil of a radiator, in one of the many classrooms that had been closed due to the deadly combination of broken windows and no heat, attempting to fix it, as Pidge clacked away on their computer nearby.  Pidge was mostly there to keep Hunk properly during their lunch break, mumbling under their breath as they flipped between tabs, and kicking Hunk’s toolbox closer to him when asked to pass a wrench.  Hunk rolled his eyes, and mostly ignored the announcement that blared over the PA system, only catching the tail end of it.  A reminder for seniors to get their tickets early for prom, with the theme this year being ‘space’.  It made him snort, grabbing the attention of Pidge, who had started to zone out, and raised an eyebrow as they waited for an explanation.

  “What kind of theme is space?  That’s just literally asking for some memer to go in a green bodysuit thing and claim to fit the theme by being an alien,”  Hunk rolled his eyes, knowing there were several classmates that he could imagine doing that.  Pidge looked as though they hadn’t considered that, and almost wanted to ask if Hunk wanted to plan that with them and crash the dance.  They knew that Hunk had other, more pressing thoughts on the whole situation of prom, though.

  “Y’know, your boy Lance was the one that suggested the theme this year,” Pidge said slyly.  Their statement got the desired effect:  Hunk, who had gone to take a gulp of water from the bottle resting on a nearby desk, nearly choked and wheezed at them indignantly.

  “He’s not my anything,” He eventually grumbled.  Pidge had started to twirl a pen around their fingers while Hunk was choking, unconcerned for their friend.  And Pidge did vaguely know it was true.  Hunk and Lance had only ever been in the same class a grand total of three times since middle school, which had been when Hunk started crushing on the other person.  A long held, but obvious secret, Pidge had spent years listening to Hunk wax poetic on how pretty Lance’s skin was, especially when the other wore so many light, pretty colored dresses and skirts.

  “Ask him to prom or something, the worst that can happen is he’ll say no,” Pidge waved a hand dismissively, turning back to their code.  Hunk, who had almost recovered, fumbled his water bottle and frowned at his best friend.

  “I can’t do that.  He could go with anyone in the entire school, why would he pick me?”  It was pretty clear-cut to Hunk.  Lance, the prettiest person in the entire school, who was a charming prankster and more than a little starry-eyed over space, would probably only ever lower himself to asking Hunk if they were the only two left in the school.  Pidge snorted at him, and carefully placed their laptop on the desk next to them.

  “You’re a good student, you’ve made the robotics club the best in the damn country from competitions, you’re the kindest person even after all the shit that gets thrown at you for being big…” Pidge ticked their points off on their fingers, and shrugged.  “Basically you’re a giant teddy bear that anyone would be lucky to go out with.  Don’t sell yourself short.”  Their glasses flashed as they tilted their head, the weak winter sun glaring and making Hunk look back at the radiator parts that he hadn’t cleaned up yet.

  “You’re the one overselling me,” Hunk joked, sorting through the broken bits of metal to see if there was something of use among them.  Pidge let out an annoyed noise, before pressing on.

  “Seriously, just _ask_ Lance.  I’d bet my scholarship that she’d say yes.”  Hunk barely noticed the pronoun shift, too annoyed with Pidge’s insistence to notice that another person had joined them.  He mimicked the annoyed noise that Pidge made as he set down the former lockshield valve nearby.

  “He’s beyond pretty, the entire student body would bend over backwards for him, and we haven’t even said two words to each other since middle school.  Hell would freeze over sooner, honestly,” Hunk said with a shrug, also counting off on his fingers.  Then he sighed, and ran a hand through his hair as he added “Like, if I had the balls to ask him, I would, but…”

  “Well it’s a good thing that one of us apparently has balls,” An amused voice stated, Hunk automatically recognizing it.  He whirled around, nearly knocking over the chair he had been sitting in, and ended up staring, open mouthed, at Lance McClain, who was (nervously?) picking at the edge of his shirt.  Her shirt, Hunk mentally corrected, noticing the bright pink pin over her heart.  She was wearing tiny denim shorts, the ones that Hunk always noticed and made him stutter, and unironically was wearing a shirt with some sort of meme that Pidge had probably mentioned to him before, but he didn’t really understand it.

  “I...Uh…”  Hunk blinked, his brain sluggishly trying to connect the dots in a way that made sense.  But it absolutely _didn’t_ make sense to him.  The sharp grin on Lance’s face slowly faded as she waited for him to speak, until she was staring neutrally and her arms were crossed over her chest defensively.

  “Well, I mean…” She muttered, shuffling her feet awkwardly.  Pidge elbowed their friend while rolling their eyes into the next decade, which prompted Hunk to squawk out his answer.

  “Ah!  Yes!  I’d love...Yes!”  He spluttered, feeling his face burn.  Lance perked up instantly, grinning from ear to ear.

  “Sweet!  I can buy the tickets, gimmie your number so we can coordinate and shit,” She said, immediately pulling her own from her back pocket.  Hunk was moving too slowly, in Pidge’s opinion, and they dug into his backpack that was on the table next to them and pulled out his phone.  Hunk fumbled for it, mumbling a thank you to Pidge, and recited his number.  Lance was tapping lightning fast on her phone, and she smirked about thirty seconds before Hunk’s phone buzzed, almost making him drop it.  Lance let out a sharp bark of a laugh at that.

  “Well, Hunk, I’ll be seeing _you_ later sometime.  Seeya in Chemistry, Pidge.”  With a quick wave, Lance sashayed out of the room.  Hunk let out a sound like a deflating balloon, as he flopped back against the radiator that was now actually functioning.  Maybe the heat it had been giving off had contributed to his sweaty palms and red face.  Pidge tutted quietly as they tucked their laptop away, and Hunk rounded on them.

  “Did you have that planned or something?”  He squawked, a second before the bell rang, indicating that lunch was over.  Pidge just gave him a shit-eating grin as they left the room, and Hunk decided that now would probably be a good time to see the text that Lance had sent.

 

**Unknown number:**  getting our tix in 2min how do u feel abt wearing pink


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk unknowingly goes on a date with Lance; there are issues on prom night.

  Hunk was pretty sure that the past few months had been an elaborate prank, or a dream, even as Lance dragged him around the big and tall suit section that was abysmally small.  Lance was on a mission, with their green button pinned over their heart, critically analyzing every suit that was in the size that Hunk had mumbled to them under his breath.  They needed to find something that would look good on Hunk, who had snorted at the idea of finding something that didn’t just  _ fit, _ but actually looking good on him?  It wasn’t something that he was used to, but Lance was determined (misplaced determination, Hunk thought, probably from always being able to find something they could fit into without being relegated to a tiny corner in a large shop like he was), even after being through three different shops.  He was starting to get bored, as Lance pulled another slightly wrinkled suit from the rack.

  “Lance, it’s fine, I don’t need to rent a new suit, I can just borrow my dad’s.  It’s plain black, it’ll go with anything,” Hunk said exasperatedly, for the tenth time.  Lance gave him a withering look, a pinstriped navy suit hanging over their arms, but they seemed to waver.  The store’s employees hadn’t even attempted to approach them, much more willing to help the other customers that had streamed in after them.  Most store employees seemed to avoid Lance, Hunk had noticed, when they were wearing obviously feminine clothing like they were today, and that might’ve contributed to them giving in now.  Shoulders sagging in defeat, Lance hung the suit back up where they’d found it, and slouched out of the store.  Hunk silently followed them, a few steps behind, until he heard the distinct sniffing sound of someone who was just about to cry.

  “Hey, you okay?”  Hunk asked, speeding up to be walking next to Lance, whose eyes were downcast and rimmed slightly red.  They jerked their head in a short, tight nod, and Hunk didn’t believe them for a second.  “If this is about the suit, it’ll be fine, I’ll text you photos of i-”

  “It’s not about the suit!  Well, not entirely, it’s.  Forget about it,” Lance snapped, waving a hand just as sharply, as if they were trying to shove the whole thing behind them.  Hunk resigned himself to walking next to Lance silently, who seemed to be leading them towards the food court.  He was most focused on Lance, but eventually he started to listen and see the reactions of strangers to Lance’s pretty pink skirt that swished around their knees.  Distinctly loud whispers, berating the way Lance dressed, were creeping up on them, even as they power walked through the food court, looking for something in particular.

  And Hunk could understand it, to a degree.  He’d never dressed in feminine clothes, but he had heard a lot of shit over his size throughout the years.  It had been damaging, and he still didn’t eat in public because it made him anxious thinking about all the people around potentially judging him for eating, and he still heard whispers and sneers about his size...So Hunk didn’t argue when Lance dragged led them both over to a tiny ice cream stand, that was run by a single, sweaty faced individual who perked up slightly as they approached.

  “Hey, ‘Lura, having fun?”  Lance asked innocently as they slid up behind the counter next to his step-sister.  Allura rolled her eyes at them before turning to take an order from an actual customer, letting Lance grab two waffle cones and fill them with ice cream.  Hunk hastily took the cones that Lance shoved at him, and feebly protested when Lance threw their money into the register.

  “Man, c’mon, I still haven’t paid you back for the prom ticket…”  Hunk trailed off as Lance took their cone and licked the ice cream in an  _ extremely _ distracting way.

  “Relax, Hunk, you don’t gotta pay me back for that.  Just treat me right on prom night, and we’re even,” Lance leered and  _ fucking winked _ at Hunk, whose brain melted more than the ice cream in his hand.  Allura sighed from where she was watching behind the counter, as Lance ducked under Hunk’s hand and licked the ice cream that had melted down his wrist instead of  _ using a goddamn napkin, _ and rolled her eyes at her little sibling’s antics.  It was obvious that Hunk had a crush the size of the moon on Lance, and Allura wondered if they were going to clue him in on this being an actual date disguised as searching for proper prom attire.

 

* * *

 

  Hunk was fidgeting outside of the Altea-McClain house, already sweating from nerves, the corsage that his mother had picked up for him on her way home from work clutched to his chest in the little plastic box.  The main flower was pale pink, like the tie that Lance had picked for him to wear, to supposedly match his date’s clothes, surrounded by tiny sprigs of baby’s breath.  Keith, Shiro, and Pidge were waiting in his mother’s SUV, that she had given him for the night, so all he had to do was get Allura and Lance, then they could pick up Shay (her brother, Rax, wanted to take photos of all of them together), and head to the hotel that prom was being held at.  Which, it shouldn’t have been a big deal, knocking on his date’s front door (but oh  _ god, _ it was  _ such _ a big deal).  But he had been standing there for a full minute, before Pidge became too impatient and leaned on the horn.

  “Stop stalling!  Just get Lance and Allura!”  Pidge hollered out the open window, in tandem as they laid on the horn.  There was a slight scuffle in the car that Hunk wasn’t going to pay attention to, as the front door opened to reveal Allura, who was still wearing pyjamas even though her hair was pinned up in an elaborate bun.  She looked relieved to see Hunk there, and immediately dragged him inside.

  “Good, you’re here, come talk to Lance,” She said, dragging him through the cramped house, to a door with a white erase board on it.  There were black smudge marks from the erasable marker, but the board was blank, and Hunk had a feeling for what usually went on the board.  Allura knocked loudly on the door, and was answered only by a pitiful whine.

  “Lance?  C’mon, open the door, everyone’s waiting to see how pretty you look,”  She cooed, jumping back sharply as something thumped against the door heavily.  “Don’t you go damaging the door because you’re in a rotten mood.  Seriously though, no one’s going to be confused.”  She tried soothingly.  When all that answered was another whine, Allura turned to Hunk and mouthed ‘say something’, before nudging him closer to the door.

  “Uh, Lance, buddy?  Are you okay?”  He asked awkwardly, and Allura buried her face in her hands.  She mouthed the word ‘buddy’ to herself, before knocking again on the door.

  “Lance?  You know you’re going to be the best dressed at prom, and everyone’s going to listen to your pronoun button, not the dress.”  She called soothingly though the door, before turning back to Hunk and glaring at him expectantly.

  “Allura’s right Lance,” Hunk immediately agreed, “Like, I have no doubt you’re going to look fantastic in whatever you decide to wear.  So what if a dress is coded feminine?  Your pronouns are more important than the clothing binary, and you’re gonna look fantastic.  You aren’t running around in a green morph suit like Pidge, and I’m sure that no one is going to give you flack over your pronouns.”  Allura nodded at Hunk thankfully, before pressing up against Lance’s bedroom door again.

  “I’m going to go get dressed.  If you’re not ready by the time I am, I’m sending Hunk and Shiro in there to get you out,” She threatened cheerfully, before bouncing down the hallway into one of the other rooms.  There was a loud squawk from behind the door, but Allura closed her own and left Hunk in the hallway, alone.  He continued to hover outside of Lance’s door, crinkling the plastic container for Lance’s corsage slightly as he waited.  While he tried not to listen, on the other side of the door, there was the sound of crinkling fabric and a quiet, steady stream of curses from Lance.  The door at the end of the hall, that Allura had closed behind her minutes ago, flew open with a crash, followed by a crash from behind Lance’s door.

  “Lance, are you ready?”  Allura called sweetly, as she adjusted the sheer front panel on her pale blue dress.  There was another crash from Lance’s room, before the door was opened a fraction of an inch, and Lance poked his head out warily.  Hunk snapped to attention, and fidgeted with his tie, as Allura rolled her eyes and shoved the door open, despite Lance’s protests.

  Hunk wasn’t sure what to expect when the bedroom door was opened, but he didn’t expect Lance in a long, pale pink gown.  Like, he  _ knew _ about the pink, and knew it was a dress, but he didn’t think that would include delicate embroidery across Lance’s chest, and sheer pink covering up to Lance’s collarbone.  With the white heels that Lance had donned, the gown was several inches off the ground, and fluttered around their feet.  Hunk felt his face turning red as Lance shyly stepped forward, their hands tightly clutching a tiny pink bag.  The only thing that wasn’t coordinated about Lance’s outfit, was the large, green button he wore right over his heart.

  “I didn’t have a backup plan,” Lance mumbled under their breath, eyes downcast.  It made sense, a little bit, to Hunk, but he personally didn’t see any problem with the way Lance was dressed.  They looked perfect, even as they shot him anxious looks and shifted from one foot to the other, and, oh, Allura was also looking at Hunk and mouthing ‘say something’, oh shit.

  “You look...Wow,” Hunk said, after swallowing down the sudden dryness of his mouth.  Lance’s lips quirked up for a second, and Hunk remembered the corsage he held, and he fumbled with the box, nearly dropping it twice.

  “A pretty flower for the prettiest person?”  Hunk offered, once he had wrangled it out of the stupid box.  Lance lit up, and delicately sniffed the pink flower (Hunk was pretty sure it was a carnation, but hadn’t actually thought to look it up while waiting) before they slipped it onto their wrist.  Lance’s eyes looked even larger than usual, outlined and painted up in a way that they wouldn’t have the time or patience to normally do, and their lips looked softer than usual.  Hunk was so fucked, but Lance was looking up at him like he was a dream, and that made all the nervous waiting worth it.  Allura let the two of them have their quiet moment, as she fished her heels out of her closet, before herding the pair of them out the front door.  They did, after all, have a bit of a time crunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -jazz hands-  
> i have links to what i imagined the dresses that Lance, Allura, and Shay wear (even though i didn't describe Shay's dress at all)  
> Lance is wearing [this dress in pink.](http://www.promgirl.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1442848)  
> Allura is wearing [this dress in blue.](http://www.promgirl.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1524274)  
> Shay is wearing [this dress in hunter green.](http://www.promgirl.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1443304)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom happens. Or, well...Not exactly.

  Collecting Shay, and sticking around for photos with Rax, took a lot longer than the time they had allotted.  But then again, getting Lance and Allura had taken a lot longer than Hunk thought it would, too.  So when the seven of them finally pulled up to the hotel, they were anxious about if they were considered too late to allow entry.  There was a lineup of staff still milling around outside, though, so Hunk breathed a sigh of relief as he parked.  

  Pidge was the first one out of the car, complaining about how their green morph suit (that Hunk had tiredly attempted to convince them not to wear) was incredibly stuffy, even with them smushed up as close as they could get to the vent.  Shiro and Keith scrambled out to help Allura and Shay, who had both taken their heels off the second they got into the car.  Hunk made sure he turned off the lights and bolted, in the hopes of helping Lance out as well, but Lance was already out and chattering with Shay about something.  But Hunk  _ did _ get a good look at the back of Lance’s dress, so he counted that as a win, at the very least.  He had to hustle to catch up with everyone else, who were already halfway across the parking lot.

  “...-ear to god if you rig that up, I will have to fight you,” Keith said, completely seriously to Pidge, as Hunk approached the group.  Pidge just smirked, and wiggled their eyebrows, before taking off across the parking lot.  Hunk was about 95% sure that meant something weird was going to happen, but Keith seemed resigned to whatever was going to come, so it was probably not going to be possible for him to try and talk Pidge out of whatever it was they were going to do.  Lance looked positively stoked as they tried to keep themselves from getting too far ahead of their date, and quietly made fun of Shiro under their breath, as he was acting as traffic guard for the group.  

  Security at the door exchanged a shifty look as they walked in, checking school IDs and ticket stubs.  They had just barely gotten into the entrance hall, when Lance was pulled aside by their elderly principal that most of the students referred to simply as Haggar.  Why she was even still working with kids, when she hated them with a passion (it seemed), was beyond Hunk, and he immediately felt anxious as her sickly gray hand wrapped around Lance’s upper arm.

  “Excuse me,  _ Mr. _ McClain, but you aren’t wearing appropriate attire,” She said wearily.  Lance’s jaw clicked shut, not fighting against Haggar’s grip.

  “I don’t remember there being a ban on dresses,” They said coolly, as they gestured to the hundreds of students and staff milling around.  Haggar’s eyes narrowed as one of the hotel’s security officers joined her.

  “If you don’t have a change of clothes, we will have to ask you to leave, Mr. McClain.  During school hours, you can get away with this  _ thing, _ but we have gotten complaints from parents  _ specifically _ asking to make sure you are dressed appropriately.”  Haggar pinched the bridge of her nose, and waved a hand as if to preemptively wave away Lance’s protests.

  “But we paid for our tickets,” Hunk interjected, sliding up next to Lance, who looked at him gratefully.  Haggar blinked at him for a second, as if not expecting anyone to try and defend Lance, but she had an answer to that as well.

  “The student council will refund you your tickets.  But we must insist upon Mr. McClain leaving, if he does not have something to change into.”  With that, Haggar swished away, but the security officer remained behind, watching the two of them boredly.  Lance hung their head and mumbled something that Hunk couldn’t hear, before heading for the door.

  “Wai-Lance!”  Hunk had to jog to catch up with them (how anyone was able to move quickly in heels, Hunk didn’t know, but he figured it was some sort of witchcraft at this point).  Lance was halfway to the car before Hunk caught up, and they looked so defeated when Hunk tugged them to a stop.

  “Go back inside and enjoy your night, Hunk,” They said tonelessly.  “I’ll call my mom or something, so I don’t have to ruin anyone else’s night.”  They started to fish their phone out of their bag, as they continued to walk towards Hunk’s car.

  “Hey, yo, no, you don’t have to call anyone,” Hunk said, gently tugging on Lance’s arm to get them to stop walking.  They raised an eyebrow at Hunk, waiting for him to continue.  “I’ll.  Drive you home.  Or take you out.  Do you wanna go get Chinese food?  We can go get Chinese food.  Or, hey, we could go to Denny’s!  But.  I’m not going to let you go home, and have your night ruined by Haggar and some bunch of assholes.”  Hunk said fiercely.  It was just as much ‘his’ night as it was Lance’s, and he was not going to let it end on a sour note for them.  Lance seemed to be waffling over what Hunk had said, before they sighed and nodded.

  “Let’s get out of here then,” Lance muttered, and Hunk let them walk ahead of himself.  Walking back to the car by themselves was a lot quieter than when they got there not even ten minutes ago, but Hunk was okay with that as long as the glassy look in Lance’s eyes didn’t turn into full blown tears.  He made sure to dash ahead and open the front passenger door for Lance, who rolled his eyes good naturedly at him as they hopped in.  By the time Hunk got himself settled into the driver’s seat, Lance was already texting up a storm, and frowning.

  “Apparently Pidge walked right past Haggar, and she didn’t say jack to them,” Lance grumbled, tapping up a storm as Hunk started the car.  Hunk tightened his grip on the wheel, the pit that had opened up in his chest when Haggar approached them widening.  He knew what Lance was implying, what Haggar really meant when she had told them firmly to leave.  It wasn’t fair, especially considering that Lance was the prettiest person there, and should be there, having a blast, and get crowned prom monarch at the end of the night.  But here they were, in the SUV that Hunk’s mom was letting him drive, fiddling with their green button and looking to be on the verge of tears.  They were silent as Hunk pulled out of the parking lot, still fiddling with their phone and responding quickly to texts, when an idea struck Hunk.  He hoped his idea was a good one, as he got into the right lane to turn around.

 

* * *

 

  Hunk was thankful that Lance was being such a good sport, as he had made multiple stops to get things to (hopefully) improve the night.  He stopped first at his house, to get the boombox that somehow still worked.  Then he had let Lance loose in a supermarket, telling them to pick out snacks and whatever they would like to drink, while Hunk paid for a few citronella candles and a lighter.  When Lance had gone to pull out their wallet at the register, Hunk plucked their tiny bag out of their hands and handed over his own debit card.  They had pouted for a few seconds, complaining that they didn’t need their junk paid for, but Hunk had shrugged and said to call it even for never letting him repay Lance for the prom ticket.  Which had probably been a bad idea to say, since Lance clammed up after that, carrying the bags silently back to the car.  They did look curious when Hunk drove them to one of the parks nearby, and produced a key for the gate.

  “My big bro does maintenance here,” Hunk explained after he unlocked and moved the gate for them.  Hunk had insisted on taking all the bags and the boombox in his arms, and Lance picked their way after him slowly, intent on not getting their heels stuck as they made a beeline for the sidewalk.  Hunk hurried ahead to the gazebo he had in mind, and set up the things he had gotten, citronella candles lighted, and thanked whatever controlled the weather that it was a relatively warm evening.  Once he was certain that the wind wouldn’t blow out the candles, and had turned the boombox on, Hunk went back down the sidewalk path to find Lance, who was walking slowly.

  “Close your eyes, it’s a surprise,” Hunk singsonged at Lance, who blew a raspberry before making a show of closing their eyes.  He took Lance’s hands in his own, doing his best not to think about just how soft they felt in his rough hands, and led him up to the gazebo’s ramp.  Once he double checked to make sure that the candles wouldn’t cause any issues, he turned back to Lance, who had already opened their eyes, and was looking around in delight.

  “I didn’t have a backup plan, but like...I figure this way, we can dance a bit.  Like, if you want to that is!  Of course we can just like, hang out and eat snacks, you can put the radio to whatever station you like!  Or, if you don’t wanna hang out at all, I can just drive you home?”  Hunk rambled, wringing his hands anxiously as Lance slowly wandered over to the boombox.  They fiddled with the radio station, looking for something good, and stopped on a slow jazz station they recognized.  Hunk wasn’t sure what to do when Lance swayed their way over to him, but he allowed them to take his hand and pull him gently towards the center of the gazebo.

  “Do you know how to dance?”  Lance asked, already getting Hunk to sway with them, but not moving their feet.  He shook his head rapidly, knowing that if he tried to say anything, he would just splutter over his words for ten minutes.  Lance grinned cheekily at that, and pulled one of Hunk’s hands to their waist, and the other to their shoulder.  Hunk spluttered in a way that made Lance assume that was a no, and they couldn’t help being amused as Hunk’s face turned three different shades of red.  It was pretty damn impressive, in their opinion.  But it’s not like they knew how to dance either, so they just swayed to the rhythm of the song that was playing.  Lance was pretty sure that Hunk was trying not to stare at them, biting at his lip and glancing away every time Lance tried to catch his eye, his hands twitching where they lay on Lance’s body.  It was more than a little annoying, and as the song that was playing ended, Lance ground them both to a halt.

  “Okay, why do you keep looking at me like that?”  Lance demanded, even though he sort of had an idea why.  Hunk jumped at Lance’s almost accusatory tone, hands snatched away and wringing anxiously in front of him.  He looked like he was about to say something, but the anxious babbling that Lance had been attempting to contain started to boil over.

  “Like, shit man, is it because you don’t really like me?  Pidge swore on their scholarship that you did, and I was pretty sure you did too, but?  You haven’t really been able to look me in the eye since I got us kicked out of prom.  And like, I know I’m a hot mess like 85% of the time, and I babble a lot, and make shit about me even when I  _ know _ I shouldn’t.  But I was sure you liked me, and fuck, I really like you too, and I’ve been trying to get to know you on a personal level since I asked you to take me to prom.  And now we’re in a park with fucking oldies jazz music and I’ve been thinking about how much I’ve wanted to ask you to kiss me an-”  Lance was speaking rapid fire, almost faster than Hunk could understand, but he cut Lance off with a short ‘oh’.

  “You...Want to kiss me?”  Hunk tried to clarify, as Lance turned beet red.  They rubbed at the back of their neck and mumbled unintelligibly, grinding the toe of their heel into the gazebo.  “‘Cause, I’ve wanted to kiss you for the longest time,” He added, mentally giving himself a high five for his voice wavering only a little bit.  Lance blinked once, twice, then was suddenly in Hunk’s space, blue eyes so impossibly close that his eyes crossed.

  Then, tentatively, Lance tilted their head, and their soft lips brushed against Hunk’s own.  They were soft against his chapped lips, and Hunk held his breath as their lips moved against his slowly.  He’d never been kissed before, so he really had no idea what to do, but all the cliche romance movies (that he’d even taken the idea of this impromptu prom replacement from) showed that the kissee should do  _ something. _  However, just as Hunk’s eyes fluttered closed and he pressed into the kiss hesitantly, Lance’s phone started screaming from where they’d dropped their bag, scaring both of them apart.

  “Hooooly shit I’m sorry that’s mom’s ringtone,” Lance dove down to where they had dropped it, getting dirt all over the fabric of their dress around their knees, bright red as they fumbled their phone out of their bag.  Hunk blinked a few times before hastily stepping back and lowering the volume on the boombox, unable to ignore feeling guilty as his mind flashed quickly back to the image of Lance on their knees in front of him.  Completely inappropriate, he scolded himself, not really listening as Lance’s voice squeaked at their mother, and hung up abruptly.  Hunk raised an eyebrow as Lance groaned into their hands, and waited for them to say something.

  “Mom’s going to be on the warpath for the next few days, Allura told her what happened at prom.  I guess she forgot that I didn’t tell mom I was wearing a dress though…”  Lance trailed off, groaning again before pushing themselves to their feet.  “On the bright side, no one’s upset about us ditching them, as long as we pick them up in like a half hour,”  They continued, brushing dirt off of their dress.

  “We should probably go now then….”  Hunk mumbled, already picking up the boombox and blowing out the citronella candles.  Lance hummed in agreement, and grabbed the bags of junk food, and met up with Hunk by the last candle.  Hunk had already reached out to pick up the candle, but was stopped by Lance’s hand covering his, and tugging him to face them.

  “I, uh, just wanted...To, y’know, thank you for this,” Lance gestured to the dark gazebo around them, rattling the plastic bags on their arms. “You totally didn’t have to do this, and...I liked kissing you, do you think we could do that more sometime?  As like, in a date setting more?”  They asked hopefully, and Hunk was nodding his agreement before they’d finished their question.  Lance lit up, delighted, and sprung forward for a quick kiss.  Much too quick in Hunk’s opinion, as he was left behind, dazed, when Lance broke away and practically sprinted back in the direction of Hunk’s car.

  “C’mon!  If we’re late, Allura will rip our heads off, and I really don’t want to lose my head so soon after finally getting my hands on you,” Lance called over their shoulder, and sped up.  Hunk grinned as he grabbed the last candle, blowing it out as he jogged after his...Datemate?  He’d have to ask if they were really dating now (he couldn’t  _ believe _ Lance McClain would want to date  _ him), _ and if Lance would prefer being called a datemate or something else.  There was time to ask that later, of course, as Lance threw themselves into the car once Hunk had unlocked it, and the two of them giggled their way back to the hotel that prom was being held, hands entwined at each red light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -face plants into bed- ok goodnight bros this is the last you'll hear of me enjoy the hance


End file.
